


How do I win his heart?

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets Alex but one problem. Alex isn't interested in Adam. Will Adam be able to win Alex's heart or not at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an adam/alex story after reading the rose. Hope you like it :)

It was the release party of Adam's new album when they met. Adam and sutan were dancing when Adam accidentally bumped into Alex and ended up knocking Alex on the floor. 

"shit! I'm so sorry! He spun me and I couldn't stop in time." Adam apologized to Alex as he helped Alex up.

"it's no big deal OK? You aren't the first one to knock me down tonight." Alex confessed.

Adam stared after Alex as Alex left and thought *i like his spirit. I have to make it up to him somehow *

*************  
3 hours later  
*************

 

Adam was just thinking of Alex as he was leaving when he heard Alex's voice and from the sound of it Alex sounded scared.

"leave me alone! Please just leave me alone!" Alex begged. 

"or what? You aren't strong enough to fight all of us." one of the guys said. 

Adam walked over and whispered softly in Alex's ear, "follow my lead."

Alex just nodded.

"there you are baby. I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry but these guys conored me and they won't leave me alone."

"why are you harassing my boyfriend?"

"look we didn't know he was with anyone OK? We don't want no trouble with you."

"then I suggest you leave now."

 

All four guys walked away and once they were gone both of the guys released a breath neither knew they were holding. Adam watched as Alex ran a hand through his blond spiked hair. 

"are you OK?"

For the first time that night Alex looked up at Adam and nodded, "yeah I'm OK and thanks for helping me out."

Adam felt his breath hitch. Alex was just his type, small, blond and petit and Alex had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"no problem. I'm glad you're okay. I-I should go." Adam said as he started to walk away.

"wait!" Alex called as he grabbed Adam's arm.

Adam couldn't look away from those brown eyes and stopped. "yeah?"

"look I'm sorry for earlier in the club. I was having a bad night and I didn't mean to take it out on you. I found out that my boyfriend of 3 years has been cheating on me with my best friend and I went to the club to clear my head and every single guy had either knocked me down or tried to grab me and I'm sorry. And I'm Alex by the way."

Adam was taken back by Alex's confession and smiled softly and said "don't worry about it. We all have a bad night and I'm Adam."

"I have to go but maybe we will see each other again soon."

"I would like that and take care Alex." 

"you too Adam." Alex said as he walked away from Adam for the second time that night.

Adam sighed and got in his car and headed home thinking of Alex and how much he felt for Alex.


	2. Alex's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Alex's point of view

I'm having a bad night and now I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Let me explain and everything will make sense. So after a hard and long day at work (I'm a waiter), I was looking forward to seeing my boyfriend of 3 years Dylan and just spending time with him. I got home and it's way too quiet, something's not right I mean he always meets me at the door with a smile and a kiss. I went looking for him when I heard moans coming from our room but he wouldn't do that to me but when I opened the door I was speechless.

I saw Dylan and my best friend well now ex best friend Tony having sex. I screamed their names and instantly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes I couldn't believe it. I broke up with Dylan and told them to get out of my house and life then I left and ended up at the club.

To add to my shitty night every where I walked someone kept knocking me down and the other half was constantly grabbing me! So when I was knocked down for the millionth time that night I had it and I lost my cool but at least he helped me up and tried to apologize but I just had to get away. 

Then as I was leaving 4 guys conored me and I just thought *of course just my luck* I was shocked to hear that guy's voice again and he whispered to follow his lead and next thing I know the four guys were gone. Ok so I owe my rescuer any apology and an explanation for why I acted the way I did to him.

I told him everything and he was sweet about it and his smile was beautiful and so was he. But I'm not ready for another relationship right now because mine ended not to long ago but yet I couldn't look away from his eyes or get them out of my mind.

Maybe I'll play hard to get just to see what happens I mean I fell for Dylan and look how that ended for me.

I don't know what I'm going to do yet.

 

I need time to think.

 

Adam and Alex.

Huh has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

But will it happen?

Only time will tell.


	3. Adam's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Adam's point of view

OK why is everyone that I come across is my type?? I mean first Tommy Joe and now Alex? Come on universe play nice. Ha Ha yeah right. 

I will admit that I love Alex's fiery spirit and that he was being honest. I don't know what to think about him I mean part of me knows that he can handle his own but will also need some help every once in a while so he's very unique and beautiful and sexy as hell and god I want him.

 

My heart broke for him when he told me about his night so far, no one deserves what he's been through within 24 hours. I hope things get better for him and I hope I can help him but it's only if he wants me to.

Oh yeah don't even get me started on his eyes. God his chocolate brown eyes just made my knees go weak I almost fell over when he looked in my eyes. I mean I have a hard enough time looking into Tommy's brown eyes and now I have to try to get used to Alex's brown eyes too? 

 

Fate is a cruel mistress with a sick sense of humor when it comes to me. 

More to come as time goes by.

Wish me luck.


	4. Adam and Alex reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 weeks Adam and Alex reunite but how will it go?

It has been 3 weeks since Adam and Alex met at the club and Adam's CD was a huge fan favorite. The second it hit the shelves it sold out so to celebrate, Adam, Sutan, Cassidy and Tommy went out for lunch at Adam's favorite restaurant. 

" hey Alex can you take that table of four for me? I'm swamped." asked Chris. 

"sure." replied Alex. 

 

Alex looked up and saw Adam at the table and look at Jeremy and asks, "can you please take that table of four for me? Please?"

"sure Alex but you have to explain why on our break. Deal?" asked Jeremy.

Alex smiled and nodded and took off to another table as Jeremy walks over to Adam's table.

"HI! I'm Jeremy and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?

"did I see Alex talking to you earlier?" asked Adam.

"Alex and me were talking but I had asked him to cover a table for me."

"oh OK. Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry but he's very busy right now."

Everyone places their drink orders and Jeremy leaves. While Jeremy is waiting for the drinks, Alex walks up to get a refill for a table.

"hey Alex?"

"yeah?"

"a guy at that table asked me about you."

"what did you say?"

 

"I just told him that you were busy and he let it go."

"that's good. I have to go back to my table."

 

"OK talk to you later."

Alex walked away and Jeremy finished serving Adam's table and as Adam was leaving, he went over to Alex.

"why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you Adam. I'm just doing my job."

 

"have you thought of me any since then?"

 

"honestly no. I've been trying to get over my break up and get on with my life."

 

"can I see you again soon?"

 

"I don't know Adam. Now please go before you get me fired." Alex pleaded as he walked away to help his table and saw out of the corner of his eye as Adam left and signed as he shook his head.


	5. Give me a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam asks Alex for a chance to get to know Alex more. Will Alex accept or decline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy getting ready for Christmas so here's a chapter for you

It has been another 3 weeks since Adam and Alex last talked at Alex's work and as Alex was heading home from work he bumped into Adam.

 

"Alex. Hey."

"Hey Adam."

"how are you?"

"I'm tired I just got off work. I've been going since 5:30 this morning and I need some sleep."

"yeah I know all about those kind of days. You just want to sleep and never get up."

"exactly." chuckled Alex.

"did you get into any trouble that day by talking to me while you were working?"

 

"luckily no. But you can't do that especially when I'm working. I may not get so lucky next time."

"I'm really sorry Alex but I thought you were avoiding me after that night we met."

"I'm not and wasn't avoiding you. I'm just trying to get over my ex boyfriend's betrayal it really hit home for me."

"yeah that's really messed up on how he hurt you."

"it really wa-" but before Alex could finish, Alex collapsed from exhaustion and Adam had caught Alex before he could hit the pavement.

"oh my god! Alex!"

Adam lifted Alex in his arms and carried Alex to his car and gently put Alex in and fasten the seatbelt, jumped in the driver's side and sped off to his house.

On the way there he would glance over at Alex to make sure he was OK. 5 minutes later Adam pulled in his driveway as he saw Cassidy in the driveway and tossed Cassidy his keys and called out, "go open the door."

Cassidy ran ahead and opened the door as Adam lifted Alex in his arms and carried Alex inside and laid Alex down on the couch and covered Alex up as cassidy looked at Alex in shock. "Adam? What happened to him?"

"we were talking and the next thing I know he's getting ready to hit the pavement and I caught him just in time and brought him here to rest."

"Adam you should have taken him to the hospital."

"he'll be fine Cass. He just needs to rest and if he gets worse then I'll take him to the hospital."

"OK Adam. Anyway I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with me but you need to take care of Alex. Maybe next time?"

"that sounds like a plan Cass."

"bye Adam."

"bye Cass."

After Cassidy left, Adam curled up in the armchair and waited for Alex to wake up and ended up falling asleep as well not realizing how tired he was. 

The last thing Adam thought about was catching Alex as Alex was collapsing in front of him.


	6. Give me a chance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of give me a chance

3 hours later, Adam woke up to see Alex shaking hard and got up and covered Alex up. Adam called his favorite Italian place and placed an order for the both of them and while Adam was waiting, he heard a noise in the living room. 

"Alex? You awake?"

Alex slowly opened his eyes and saw Adam, "Adam? Where am I?" asked Alex.

Adam sat next to Alex and replied, "you're at my place. We were talking and you just collapsed but I caught you before you could hit the pavement. I brought you here and laid you down and you've been asleep for 3 hours and I ordered Italian and it'll be here any minute."

"thank you Adam."

"for what?"

"everything."

"do you collapse like that a lot?"

"I used to when I was younger but I thought as I got older it would stop. This is my first one in years."

"I'm really glad you're okay."

"I also want to thank you for catching me."

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Adam was getting ready to say as he got up and got the food as he sat the bags down, Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt arms around him.

Adam turned around and saw Alex in his arms as he wrapped his arms around Alex. "I'm not complaining but what's up with the hug?"

"I just wanted you to hold me."

"no problem."

Adam just held Alex and finally spoke, "hey Alex?"

"yeah?"

"will you give me a chance to show you that I could be a big part of your life? I'm not asking you to be with me as a lover but as a friend who you can turn to?"

"yes. I'll give you a chance."

"thank you so much Alex."

At that them both stomachs growled as they laughed and ate as they talked about anything and everything and both of them wondering where this friendship would take them.


	7. Adam and Alex hang out for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Adam and Alex hang out for the first time since they met

A few weeks later Adam and Alex had finally got a chance to hang out with each other. Adam and Alex were both nervous about hanging out but once Adam held Alex again both were no longer nervous. 

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Adam."

"you look gorgeous."

"thanks so do you. What do you want to do?"

"well I just want to get to know more about you and vice versa if you want."

"that sounds like a great idea. I know a place where we can be alone with no distractions and we can pack up a picnic and just have a laid back day."

"oh Alex. A picnic sounds perfect."

Alex just smiles as he gets everything ready for the picnic and takes Adam's hand as he leads them to the spot.

"are you sure you know where you're going Alex?"

"of course I do. You're safe with me Adam."

A few minutes later and they walk up to a lake and Adam was speechless. "oh Alex. This place is beautiful."

"it's my favorite place to come when I need to be alone for a while and just think."

They get everything set up and take a seat on the blanket and just stare out at the lake for a while.

"so, Adam asks to break the silence, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet your ex?"

Alex was silent before he spoke, "well to start from the beginning of this story, I knew I was gay in high school and I was constantly mocked but I never let it get to me because I took everything they said with pride and never gave them the satisfaction in knowing that it bothered me and to be honest I think it pissed them off knowing that it wasn't effecting me like they thought it would and it made me stronger than I ever thought possible. After I graduated from high school, I moved here and found a nice place and I started looking for a job and I found one that I work at now. It wasn't a glamorous job but it paid the bills and put food on the table so I can't complain. It was a about a year after I got settled down and into a routine when I met Dylan. I was just leaving work when he bumped into me and we ended up knocking each other flat on our asses and we just ended up laughing and when I looked into his green eyes I was gone. For the next 5 months we spent every minute together and after another 5 months we made it official and I was happy for once in my life and we went out for 3 years and you know why we broke up. So yeah that's my story."

Adam was speechless from Alex's story and finally was a to speak, "Wow I don't think I could've done what you did. You really are an amazing person Alex."

"I'm just me Adam."

"I meant how you took being bullied for being gay. I wasn't that way in high school, I was known as the nerd and the theatre geek and it was hard on me. I auditioned for American Idol and came in second place to Kris Allen and since then I've been doing what I love to do the most."

"Adam, you're still an amazing person and very talented. The people who bullied you were jerks and if they have taken the time to get to know you they'd be surprised at how sweet you really are."

Adam didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Alex wipe his eyes, "sorry about that. It takes a lot to make me cry but what you just said meant so much to me."

"Hey don't worry about it we all have our moments when something hits home."

Adam just chuckled and shook his head and said, "you are full of surprises Alex."

The rest of the day they spent sharing stories and just enjoying each other's company and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms under the stars.


	8. Where's Alex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Alex have plans to hang out but Alex never shows? Did Alex stand up Adam?

Adam and Alex had been spending every moment together when they can due to Alex's busy work schedule and they enjoyed every minute together. One day they had plans to hang out and Adam was waiting for Alex to show up but hours passed with no sign of Alex and Adam started to get worried that Alex no longer wanted to see him.

*********************  
Meanwhile with Alex   
**********************

Alex woke up and didn't recognize where he was, all he remembered was heading to hang out with Adam and after that everything went black. As he looked around he spotted his phone and sighed a breath of relief and instantly noticed that he was a missing person who everyone was looking for and he called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"my name is Alex and I don't know where I'm at. Please help me.

"OK OK. Calm down. Can you give me your description? We have an Alex who's missing."

"I'm 5'4" I'm average built, I have blond hair and brown eyes and I have a tattoo on my left arm of a rose."

"it's you! Don't worry I have your location right here and help will be there any minute just stay on the line with me OK?"

"OK. Can you please do me a favor?"

"of course."

"can you tell me who reported me missing?"

"a gentleman named Adam Lambert reported you missing."

The door flew open and 5 officers rushed in and got Alex out of the room and rushed to the hospital to be examined by the doctor but all Alex only wanted to see Adam. 

As Alex was walking out he spotted Tommy and they headed to Adam's house. 

****************************  
Meanwhile back with Adam   
*****************************

"Cass? You really don't think he hates me do you?"

But before Cassidy could speak they heard a voice say, "I could never hate you Adam."

Adam jumped up and held Alex in his arms. "oh my god! Alex! Where have you been?!"

"someone grabbed me as I was heading here to see you and I was just found. I was leaving the hospital when I spotted Tommy and he brought me here to you."

"are you hurt?"

"no just-" Alex started to collapse when Adam tighten his hold on Alex to keep Alex from falling as he laid Alex down and covered up Alex and just let Alex sleep.

"Adam? That's twice now and I think you should take him to the hospital and get checked out."

"Cass he's had a rough day and it's worn him out. you'd be the same way if you were him."

"yeah you're right I'm sorry about that."

"it's okay Cass. Tommy? Thank you for bringing him here."

"no problem baby boy. Come on Cass let's leave them alone for now."

Tommy and Cassidy leave as Adam watches over Alex and thankful that Alex was OK and back safe and sound in his life.


	9. I'm worried about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam expresses his concern for Alex

Alex has been back for 3 months and has fallen back into his routine, work and hang out with Adam. Neither one of them had brought up Alex's fainting spells until it happens again, both of them were hanging out by Adam's pool when Alex collapsed into the pool and Adam quickly jumped in and pulled Alex out so he wouldn't drown. 

When Alex came to, Adam finally voiced his concern for Alex's health. 

"Alex? I'm worried about you. I mean you're collapsing a lot more lately and it's scaring me. I think you should get checked out."

"Adam? I hate hospitals and I don't want to go alone."

"you won't be alone. I'll go with you but it's getting more and more frequent lately and today you almost drowned if I wasn't there to help you. How about we go tomorrow?"

"OK I'll go if you come with me."

"I'll go with you so just stay the night and we'll go in the morning when we're good and awake and just spend the day together afterwards."

"sounds like a plan. One question though."

"sure."

"where am I sleeping?"

"you can sleep in the guestroom or with me. It's wherever you will feel comfortable."

Alex and Adam hung out inside the rest of the day watching movies and getting to know each other more and later on in the night they finally called it a night with both of them laying with each other with space between them.

The last thing both of them thought was how much they mean to the other and how glad they were that they were friends and a part of each other's life and they hoped for Alex's health to be OK.


	10. Alex goes to the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Alex go to the doctor

The next morning Adam and Alex headed to the doctor's office to find out what is wrong with Alex and why he's collapsing so much. Alex and Adam were waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to Alex, it was another hour before the doctor walked in.

"Alex? My name is doctor Justin. So what's been going with you?"

"well when I was a kid I used to collapse without warning and now it's gotten worse that yesterday we were hanging out by the pool when I collapsed and almost drowned but Adam jumped in and saved me in time."

"how often are you collapsing now?"

"almost every day."

"we we're going to run some tests and see what's going on OK?"

"OK."

"a nurse will be in here shortly to take you for the tests."

The doctor left and Adam held Alex close, "you OK?" asked Adam. 

"I'm nervous as hell that I'm about to leave because I'm so scared."

"I'm right here with you and I won't let you do this alone."

Alex let out a shakey breath and ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "I know."

A few minutes later a nurse came in and took Alex for the tests to see what is going on and 2 hours later Alex returned and Adam just held him close in his arms to let Alex know that he was there to support Alex all the way.

Another 2 hours later the doctor returns and sits in front of them. "well I'm baffled Alex. All of your tests came back and nothing seems out of place, I mean no cancer or anything like that but however there is one thing that caught my eye and I really don't know how to say it but Alex you have at least 6 pints of blood in your body and you have no injuries that would explain the blood loss. I am going to admit you and get your blood level back to normal and once I feel like I'm sure you'll be OK then I'll release you."

Alex and Adam just looked at each other in shock and Adam just held Alex closer to him as he felt Alex softly crying against his chest. "can you please give us a minute?" asked Adam. 

"of course." the doctor replied and left the room. 

"Alex? It's going to be OK. I'm right here with you and I won't leave you until you can go back home OK?"

Alex just nodded and held Adam closer as he cried not believing what he had just found out about his collapsing.

Alex was checked in the hospital a few hours later and as promised Adam never left Alex's side and neither knew how long Alex would be in the hospital.


	11. Day one at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first day at the hospital

Alex woke up the next day and realized that he was in the hospital and looked around for Adam and sighed thinking that Adam had left until the door opened and Adam walked in and smiled and said, "you're awake. How do you feel?"

"weak but given the news I got yesterday I guess it's natural. Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

"I went and got you this, Adam pulled out a teddy bear with a heart that said *get well soon* and handed it to Alex.

"Awww Adam. Thank you it's so cute."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I really do. It means a lot to me. I thought you left me."

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you and I won't leave you until you can leave here."

"thanks Adam."

"you're welcome and I told you that you can trust me and I'm going to keep my promise to you all the time."

Alex just smiled and relaxed knowing that he had someone he could rely on when he needed someone and before he could say anything he fell asleep with the bear tight in his arms and a smile on his face and knowing that he wasn't alone at the hospital or in this crazy thing called life.


	12. Day two at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day at the hospital

Adam and Alex woke up and knew that neither of them knew how long Alex would be at the hospital but as long as they had each other they really didn't care about it.

Adam was always there and taking care of Alex, and Alex knew that maybe there was something special in Adam that he could trust in and that maybe he should give Adam a chance as a lover and hopefully keep him as a friend in case the relationship between them ended because he didn't want to lose someone as beautiful and special as Adam now that he Adam in his life.

Neither of them spoke that day but just enjoyed being with each other and trying to not remember that they were at a hospital but like it was just another day of just the two of them hanging out.

Alex was in and out of sleep during the day and when he was awake they would have a movie marathon all day and have a fun game competition and 9 out of 10 games Alex had won and just chuckled at Adam's shocked reaction to how Alex always won.

The bear Adam had gotten him never left his side because it was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him and the fact that Adam had gotten for him just made it even more special to him.


	13. Alex leaves the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally gets the news that he can leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had writer's block here's a chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it and thanks for being patient with me

Alex has been at the hospital for 2 weeks and was doing a lot better than he was when he first got there. Adam had left to go get something to eat and when Adam returned he noticed Adam was empty handed but had a big smile on his face. 

"no food?"

Adam just shook his head and replied, "no food but great news for you."

"OK so tell me."

Adam handed Alex a change of clothes and said, "get dressed you're going home."

Alex's eyes lit up and smiled as he got up and took the clothes and gave Adam a sweet kiss, walked in the bathroom and got dressed. While Alex was getting dressed Adam touched his lips and thought *he kissed me.* Alex walked out and made sure he got everything as he turned around and asked Adam, "ready to go?"

Adam looked at Alex and asked, "want to go get something to eat?"

"oh hell yeah! Let's go!"

Adam just laughed and they left and went to a restaurant and were instantly seated and Adam decided to ask Alex about the kiss. 

"Alex?"

"yeah?"

"at the hospital before you went and got changed did you realize that you kissed me?"

"yeah I know I meant to kiss you."

"but why?'

"Adam, you've been there for me more than anyone else in my life and it meant and means a lot to me. I know we are friends and everything and I'm cool with that but maybe later on down there road we could be more than friends and if it doesn't work out then I still want you in my life. I kissed you because I like you Adam."

"Alex." Adam jumped up and pulled Alex in his a and just held him close. " I like you too."

Adam and Alex just stood there in each other's arms and just held each other and when their waiter showed up to take their orders Adam pulled Alex into the booth beside him and that's how they spent the rest of the time next to each other. 

After they ate, they headed to Adam's place to hang out and watch movies and just spend time with each other and every once in a while steal a kiss from time to time.


	14. Alex's pov part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's point of view

I think I'm in love with Adam and I want to give him a chance with my heart. Adam has been there for me more than anyone else in my life and it means a lot to me and I finally feel happy again that I haven't felt since my ex boyfriend's betrayal and how much he had hurt me but with Adam I feel like I can finally laugh and smile again.

Maybe I should give love another chance and see what happens this time around and hopefully not get heartbroken again but I have a feeling Adam wouldn't hurt me but I can't be to careful after how I was hurt before but Dylan is my past and I think Adam is my future.

I think I'm going to do it and give Adam a chance and give being happy a chance too. I have to tell Adam that I love him! 

Bye!


	15. Adam's pov part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's point of view again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy and I have a chapter for you

I love Alex and I think he loves me too. I hope he gives me a chance with him and I will never hurt him, he means too much to me to hurt someone as beautiful and amazing and sweet as Alex.

I'm not sure exactly when he'll tell me that he loves me but I'll happily wait until he's ready because he's someone worth waiting for no matter how long it takes.

I love you so much Alex and I'll wait for you. I've waited this long I can wait a little longer for you. I will never force you to tell me anything until you are ready.

I love you Alex. 

I'll wait for you forever. 

I will never hurt you. 

All my love,

Adam 

<3


	16. Love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confesses his love for Adam

It's been a year since they met. Alex decided to tell Adam that he loves him. Alex was at home cooking dinner for them. He made a romantic steak and potatoes with honey rolls dinner. He also made a three tier cake. It was chocolate, red velvet and strawberry with cream cheese and Oreo icing with chocolate dipped strawberries on top. He also has a bottle of white wine in a bucket of ice. He put everything on the table and dimmed the lights and lit candles. The doorbell rings. Alex smiled and went to open the door.

"hey Adam"

"hey Alex" Adam smiles 

"come in"

"thank you" Adam walks in and looked around "nice place Alex"

Alex smiled "thank you. Dinner is ready if you are hungry"

Adam smiles "that sounds good. I've been doing interviews all day and I'm starving"

Alex smiled and took Adam's hand and leads them to the dining room.

Adam was speechless "oh Alex. This is so beautiful and romantic"

Alex smiles happily "thank you. I wanted to make it special"

"you did" Adam smiles as they sit down and starts eating dinner "oh my God! This is so delicious" 

Alex smiles happily "thank you" Alex pours them some wine as they eat in a comfortable silence.

They enjoyed a nice romantic dinner.

"Alex that was absolutely delicious"

"thank you. Are you ready for dessert?"

"you're welcome and yes sounds good"

"I made a homemade three tier chocolate, red velvet and strawberry cake with cream cheese and Oreo icing with chocolate dipped strawberries on top" Alex says as he put two pieces of cake on the table and sits next to Adam again.

"that sounds really good" Adam smiles and takes a bite "oh my God! This is so delicious!"

Alex smiled and took a bite "thank you"

Adam smiles and ended up eating 4 pieces of cake. Alex smiled as they enjoyed a great dessert.

"thank you for everything Alex. You are a great cook and baker"

"you're welcome Adam. I wanted to talk to you about something"

"you can tell me anything Alex"

"we have been friends for a year and you are so sweet and caring. You have always been there for me and it means a lot to me. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I want us to be a couple"

Adam smiles brightly "I would love to be your boyfriend and I love you too baby"

Alex smiles brightly and kisses Adam 

Adam smiles and kisses Alex

The rest of the night Adam and Alex cuddles and kisses. Adam stays the night and slept all night holding Alex in his arms all night. 

Adam and Alex were finally together and happy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


End file.
